


Is There Somewhere

by youmesaturdaynight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, And Kenma is a tiny gay, And sometimes accidentally an asshole, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kuroo is a meme, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, gay volleyball boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmesaturdaynight/pseuds/youmesaturdaynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has been in love with Kuroo forever and he hopes this is finally his chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second's Just Not The Same

Kenma had been in love with Kuroo since he could remember. There were more than a few problems with that though and Kenma had been working hard for years to get over his childhood crush. Kuroo wasn't really a ladies man but he did have some girls that liked him. He was the captain of the volleyball team and so that was to be expected. Kenma had just never expected to feel so shitty about it. 

They'd gone through high school together with no problems. Kuroo had dated a few girls here and there but would always eventually break up with them. He felt like shit for thinking so, but Kenma couldn't help but be happy when it happened. Kuroo would be sad for a few days but after a little bit he'd be back to his normal self. Just the fact that he got over them so easily help Kenma know that he didn't care for them that much. None of them were the one. Sadly, that gave Kenma hope that maybe he was the one. Maybe he could finally have a chance with the boy. Years went on in the same fashion. 

Kuroo would continue to date girls for months at a time and just when Kenma began to get worried, they would break up. It was all fine and dandy. Kenma continued to try and show Kuroo that he had feelings for him. He invited him to festivals with him. They went to sports games together. They ate pretty much every meal together. They saw movies and then eventually things took a turn. A different turn. A turn that Kenma was happy about. 

They were sitting together one night in their shared dorm room when Kuroo turned to him and kissed him. Kenma had never been more elated. 

"Why'd you kiss me, Kuroo?" Kenma practically stuttered out before the black haired boy shrugged a bit. 

"I had to know if kissing you felt the same as it did with all those girls. It doesn't. Maybe that's a good thing," he explained. Kenma's entire face was bright red. He wanted to say something to Kuroo. He wanted to shout to the former Nekoma captain that he was in love with him. As usual though, his lips stayed shut. Couldn't they just pretend they were in love? Pretend that Kuroo hadn't dated at least thirty different girls through high school and college while Kenma hadn't dated a single one because he was saving himself for Kuroo. This was like a scene out of a movie. Kuroo would kiss him and tell him he loved him.

But the words never came. He never said he loved Kenma. 

After that, they kissed a few more times. Kuroo said it was so he could teach Kenma how to kiss so when he finally did date someone he wouldn't be clueless. It was sad how desperate Kenma was to just touch him that he would take anything to feel his lips again. Whenever Kuroo was dating anyone he'd stop kissing Kenma but the moment they broke up it would begin again. Kenma was starting to become confused. Did Kuroo love him or was he just using him? That question lingered in his mind all the way through college. When Kuroo graduated he got an apartment near the campus and Kenma moved in with him. He was still attending school but Kuroo had gotten a job finally. 

The kissing had stopped being so often but it would happen every once in a while. More often when Kuroo was drunk and Kenma would put up with his sloppy kisses just because he needed to feel him. He stopped knowing about Kuroo's girlfriends eventually. Kenma wondered if that was because Kuroo stopped having any or if he just didn't want to tell him about them anymore. Either way, Kenma decided it was better that he didn't know about them. They were never brought to the apartment and Kenma just pretended that they didn't exist. He would pretend every night at dinner that he and Kuroo were dating. That they lived together as a couple and were so in love. 

That delusion would one day destroy him and he knew that well enough. The thoughts never stopped though. One day Kuroo came home bouncing off the walls and elated. Kenma smiled softly at him, wondering if he was going to explain but he didn't. They ate dinner that night as they normally did and Kenma kept trying to ask questions to prompt some answers. Kuroo just brushed them off every single time. Eventually it was time to go to bed. Because both of them were pretty poor they didn't have money to afford an apartment with two bedrooms. That was fine for them though since they had lived in a dorm together for three years.

Both of them got ready for bed and as Kenma was laying in his bed, Kuroo burst into the room. He flopped down onto the bed and then smiled at Kenma before he sighed heavily.

"I have a girlfriend. She's amazing, Kenma. I think I'm in love with her. She's unlike anyone I've ever met and I think she completes me as a person. I think she's the one I've been looking for all my life," Kuroo whispered. His eyes were bright and happy and Kenma had never wanted to stab himself in the heart so much. This just wasn't an option that Kenma had considered all that much. Even though he wasn't sure exactly what Kuroo's sexuality was, he'd always just kind of assumed that Kuroo would slowly realize they were meant to be. He was the one who had stayed by Kuroo's side since they were kids. He followed him to high school, to college, to a shared apartment. Kuroo was everything to him and he just didn't understand how he didn't see that. How Kuroo didn't see the looks Kenma gave him when nobody else was around. 

"You really like her so she must be great," the blonde boy answered back, after a few seconds of composing him. Nothing would be the same after this. Kenma now knew that Kuroo didn't like him in the same way. They'd never be more than this. Their relationship would never progress. Even if this girl wasn't the one, there would be others. There always were. It was never him. It was never his chance. Kuroo would never talk about him that way.

"Have you ever felt something like this, Kenma? Like there is somebody you just cant live without and you'd do just about anything to be with them. Life wouldn't be the same without them," Kuroo asked. Kenma had never felt so much despair. Endless suffering all the find out that his feelings weren't even valid. He would never be Kuroo's number one.

"Yeah...I understand the feeling," Kenma stated softly with a small smile tossed Kuroo's way. The dark haired boy smiled at him and then nodded. Apparently that was the end of their conversation for the night because Kuroo turned over in the bed as if he was going to sleep. Kenma stared at him for a moment more before doing the same in his own bed. When he was sure that Kuroo was asleep, Kenma's hand clutched at his chest and he hoped that Kuroo couldn't hear the way his heart beat was slamming against his rib cage or the tears falling down his face. Second just wasn't the same.


	2. Empty Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has been going off the deep end and Kuroo decides he has to do something about it. Thing don't go exactly as planned.

There was only so much pain that one person could handle before they broke and Kenma knew he was steadily approaching that point. Being in love with someone could only allow someone to put up with their shit for so long. And he was promptly done. The kisses, the pining, everything had started to get to him. After that night, Kenma had stopped speaking to Kuroo as much and the taller man had started to notice. They barely spoke in the morning with Kenma rushing out the door as fast as possible to get to school. Kuroo worked most of the day and when he came home Kenma stopped being around as much. He'd made some other friends at school and would hang out with them or get dinner there. Kuroo had even noticed that he was coming home later and later in the night until it was three in the morning and Kenma came stumbling through the door. 

He'd never been a drinker in his entire life. Kuroo began to get worried about him. It continued to go on until Kenma was coming home late one night and ended up falling flat on his face. He broke his nose and Kuroo drove him to the hospital late in the night. He was drunk and crying and a mess but Kuroo didn't care. He needed to take care of his best friend and the one person he had ever truly loved. He took him back to the apartment from the hospital and Kenma slept the entire time. Kuroo decided he needed to make him stay home from school. It was the first conversation they'd had in weeks. 

"You're not going to school today. You broke your nose. You need to stay home and rest and make sure you don't have any alcohol poisoning. Especially with how much you've been drinking lately," Kuroo commented softly as he walked over to Kenma's bed and placed his hand on his forehead. Kenma didn't even flinch before he slapped Kuroo's hand away from him. 

"I'm going to school. I can't just miss class because I made a stupid mistake," he stated and then started to moved out of the bed. Kuroo quickly grabbed his head and then slammed him back down onto the bed. 

"You're not going and that is final. We're not arguing about this, Kenma. I will chain you to the bed if I have to. I have to go to work but I'll be back later today to make you dinner and check on you. If I find out you've left the house I'm going to be pissed," he warned before getting out of the bed and then grabbing his work bag. He tossed it over his shoulder and then gave Kenma one last look before he left the apartment and made his way to work. His mind the entire time was preoccupied with Kenma though and so he didn't get much work done. 

Kenma, on the other hand, was done listening to Kuroo. Every word out of that boy's mouth destroyed him and he hadn't done anything beneficial for Kenma in years. Why should he listen to him? He didn't need to. He was twenty one and could handle himself. Slowly he got out of the bed and then looked in the mirror. He looked like utter shit. His roots were grown out horribly, he had dark bags under his eyes, his skin was dry and his lips were cracked. He had a black eye from falling. His nose was broken. At least the way he looked matched the way that he felt. Shitty. 

He went back into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Kenma didn't even bother to put on makeup before he grabbed his back pack and went to school. He was late to his first class but when the teacher saw the shape he was in, nobody asked any questions. The day passed by quickly and then he saw his friends again. None of them really asked what was wrong with him because they didn't really care about him. To them, he was just a kid they partied with. Which is exactly what he planned to go do. 

When Kuroo returned home he was angered to the core to find out that Kenma wasn't in the house. But there was nothing he could do because he had no idea where he was. It was getting later and later in the night and he was so worried about him. He made dinner, hoping that Kenma would come home for dinner. As the night went on Kuroo started freaking out, worried that something had happened to him. All of a sudden, the door was unlocked and in stumbled Kenma. He stared at the boy. He went out and got drunk again? Seriously? Kuroo bit his lip to keep himself from yelling at him before he made a beeline for the boy. He didn't want him to re-break his nose. 

"What the hell did I tell you about leaving the house, Kenma? This is a mistake. You cant keep going out and getting drunk. What has gotten into you lately? The past couple of weeks you've been a mess and you're hurting yourself," Kuroo scolded. Kenma's eyes narrowed at him and he pushed himself away from Kuroo and stood up.

"You're a fucking asshole! You know that? How dare you? How dare you think that you can just use me for years? You're a sick fuck. You've known that I liked you for years but you didn't do anything about it. You would only kiss me when you didn't have a girlfriend and you told me it was to teach me how to kiss but I was clearly never dating anyone because I wanted to date you!" Kenma began to scream. 

Every bit of anger and desperation and utter devotion and depression that he'd been feeling for years started to pour out. And he didn't want to stop it. Kuroo needed to know how he'd been feeling and if that made them stop being friends forever then so be it. 

Kuroo's eyes widened. So this was what this was all about. When he had told Kenma about his girlfriend and how much he loved her, he must have broke Kenma. But he thought he was doing something good. Kuroo wasn't good enough for Kenma. He couldn't be good enough. He was a mess himself and he didn't want Kenma to have to put up with that. So he tried to keep the boy from falling for him to keep him safe. His plan had apparently back fired though and Kenma had fallen for him nonetheless. 

He went to go grab Kenma again to calm him down but the shorter boy pushed him away and then ran over to the living room. He started pacing back and forth, eyes hazy and bloodshot. 

"You probably got off on my desperation and how pathetic I am. Did you tell your girlfriends how pathetic I was, always wanting you? " The small blonde challenged. 

Kuroo couldn't handle all of this. Kenma didn't know anything about what he had been doing for the past four years. Of course he didn't. Kuroo had never told him. Kuroo had never explained to him that he was the one that was pathetic. That he was fake and a liar. He had been lying to his best friend for years about so many things. He didn't even like girls but he hadn't wanted to even admit that to himself. 

"I did not get off on thinking that you were desperate and pathetic. I also never told my girlfriends anything because half of them never existed! The reason I never told you about any girlfriends when we move to this apartment was because I wasn't dating anyone. I moved in with you because I wanted to be with you, Kenma. I always wanted to be with you. But you're gonna go places in life. You're smart. You'll find someone, some day that won't treat you like shit and who will actually be able to confess to you that they've loved you forever," Kuroo tried to get out. He had wanted to tell Kenma all of this for so long that he was tripping over his words and felt like an idiot.

Kenma's face turned bright red as he stared at Kuroo. He'd never dated half of the girls that Kenma thought he was always with? It was all a lie. Every single one of his insecurities was being demolished right before his very eyes. 

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Kenma asked, gripping the edge of the couch tightly within his grasp. Kuroo's eyes trailed back and forth from Kenma's to the floor. He'd already admitted he was a fool. How much worse could it get?

"I lied-" Kuroo began to say but before he could finish his sentence, Kenma had ran up to him and punched him in the gut. The tall black haired boy doubled over in pain as he struggled to grab onto something so he didn't fall over. 

"Fuck you for making me feel worthless and pathetic. Fuck you for never telling me how you really felt. Fuck you for being a piece of shit and fuck you for making me love you!" The blonde screamed at him. Kuroo was still doubled over in pain but before he could reply Kenma had tackled him to the floor and punched him in the face. He shouted in pain but his heart practically stopped beating when he felt Kenma's salty tear covered lips press roughly against his. 

It wasn't the first time he'd felt Kenma's lips against his own but it was the first time he'd felt them in this context. There was so much anger behind the kiss but Kuroo could feel other emotions as well. Grief. Happiness. Lust. Need. Honestly, he wasn't sure if they were coming from Kenma or himself. 

"I love you. I know I was selfish and an asshole but I love you. I always have," he whispered against Kenma's lips, trying to calm him down. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because Kenma leaned back and slapped him in the face before clinging to him violently. 

Kuroo didn't say another word as he lifted Kenma up and then placed him down on his feet before he did the same. The blonde boy didn't want to leave his side though as his small hands clutched the fabric of Kuroo's shirt. Kuroo knew that if he thought too much about this he might change his mind. He'd realize again that he wasn't good enough for Kenma. But for now he would let his mind settle into a peaceful bliss. He grabbed Kenma around the waist and lifted him, placing him down on the kitchen counter top. Within seconds he was slamming their lips together. Kenma made no noise is protest. 

"This isn't practice. This is the real deal," Kuroo promised finally and Kenma almost broke down into tears. How dare this be real. Any of it. Kenma had learned long ago not to look a gifted horse in the mouth and so he would go along with whatever Kuroo wanted to give him. He was that desperate for him. 

The taller boy's tongue licked across Kenma's lips, begging for permission for the boy. Kenma slowly parted his lips and allowed Kuroo in. All sensibility left his mind and body when their tongues met. It was practiced and well known territory since they'd kissed so many times before. Now everything was different though. This wasn't them pretending they were in love. It was real. They hadn't said everything to be said yet but it would all come out eventually. Kenma would probably punch Kuroo a few more times before the end of it all but for now he wanted to focus on the feeling of Kuroo's hands lifting him and carrying him to their shared bedroom. This time there wouldn't be sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I know I said there were going to be two chapters but there are going to be three. Honestly, I was just too lazy to write the sex in this chapter so I'm making the entire third chapter pretty much sex city. So enjoy that! Thank you guys for reading this story that I had stuck in my head. I hope you are enjoying your little ride of emotions.
> 
> Here is my tumblr if anyone wants to follow me
> 
> magicanimetrash.tumblr.com


	3. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo have finally admitted their feelings for each other and get lost in their passion. But will everything be fixed?

Kuroo's hands felt strong under Kenma's ass. That was the only coherent thought running through Kenma's mind as he was still trying to shove his tongue down the other boy's throat. There was a strange need in him to show Kuroo that he wasn't a pushover. He wouldn't allow Kuroo to just take control and boss him around anymore. Now that he was older, he was stronger than that. There was no way he was just going to roll over and become Kuroo's little play thing. Kuroo on the other hand wanted to make sure that Kenma felt good. That was his goal. He wanted to prove to the boy that he really did love him even though he had tried to hide it for so many years. He was lifting the boy to keep him up right as he was carried to the bed room. He was unsteady and nervous about all of this though. 

He knew that he'd led Kenma to believe he was some sort of ladies man with a different girlfriend every couple of months but really he'd only had a few. The sex life that Kenma probably assumed him to have wasn't as extensive as he'd made it seem. All at once Kuroo became bombarded with thoughts of whether Kenma was a virgin or not. He'd never heard him talk about it before and was sure that Kenma would have told him if he'd had sex but he wasn't sure. How was he supposed to ask that question now? He would just have to do so later.

Kenma's legs wrapped around Kuroo's waist and he was holding tightly around the boy's neck. If he gripped any tighter, he'd probably be choking Kuroo to death. At the moment he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. 

They finally smashed their way into the bedroom, knocking over a lamp and a few couch pillows in the process. Kuroo tried to feel around for where his bed was without putting Kenma down or stopping kissing him. Eventually that plan backfired though because he ended up tripping over his back pack and tossing Kenma down onto the bed. He fell on top of him and reattached their mouths. 

It was near impossible to remove their clothes without moving apart so they slowly pulled back for a few seconds. Kuroo had changed from his work clothes into a plain t-shirt and sweat pants so his clothes were relatively easy to remove. Kenma however had changed into a pair of tight pleather shorts and a crop top that said Daddy on it. Kuroo hadn't even noticed what he was wearing because he'd been too busy fighting with him.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Kuroo asked as he grabbed the blue t-shirt and lifted it over his own head. Kenma narrowed his eyes at him and then pulled his own crop top off.

"I decided that if you got to be a slut then I could also be one," he replied before he yanked the tight shorts off his body. He was then sitting there naked and Kuroo's jaw dropped. Kenma hadn't been wearing any underwear. 

"Even I don't go commando," he commented.

"Well, the shorts are so tight that I need to. Besides, if I was going to be sleeping with someone it'd be easier if I wasn't wearing underwear," Kenma explained. Kuroo literally couldn't believe what he was saying but he couldn't deny that it turned him on. 

Kuroo finished taking off his sweat pants and then his boxer briefs. The two of them were naked then and Kenma took the time to admire Kuroo's body. It wasn't like he hadn't seen the boy shirtless before but now seeing the whole package at once, he was even more impressed. Kuroo took care of his body well. Kenma couldn't help but feel a bit insecure next to him. 

Kuroo, however, thought that Kenma was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He didnt have much muscle but he was thin and pale and had the softest skin. He ran his hands up the boy's thighs and then pushed Kenma back onto the bed. The blonde was so overwhelmed with everything that was going on that he didn't even noticed where Kuroo's face was going.

Kenma's back arched off the bed as he felt Kuroo's tongue press against his entrance. A dark blush flushed right down over his face and the rest of his body as he quickly covered his face with his hands. He was tragically still a virgin and he'd never even had anyone seen him naked. In all their years of friendship Kenma had never allowed Kuroo to see his body. It was too embarrassing and being as painfully shy as he was made it even worse. Even now with the alcohol coursing through his veins and the lust igniting him ablaze.  
"Kuroo," he gasped out and quickly moved his hands into the boy's hair. He wasn't sure if he was trying to push him away or pull him closer but no matter his intentions, Kuroo wasn't giving up. 

The dark haired boy loved eating Kenma's ass. It wasn't that he tasted amazing or that it felt good to Kuroo, but the sounds that it brought out of Kenma were heaven to his ears. Little mewls and whimpers continued to fall from the blonde's mouth without ever stopping as his tongue circled the rim of his ass and slowly licked inside. He pulled back for a second to grab the lube that was inside his bed side table and then slicked up two fingers. 

His mouth went back to work circling the rim and fucking Kenma with his tongue for a few more minutes before he pulled back and then slowly entered a single finger inside the boy. Kenma's eyes widened and he groaned and tried to allow his body to accept the finger. He'd tried fingering himself before but his fingers were too short to really do anything for himself. So he mostly just jerked himself off to thoughts of Kuroo fucking him. 

When his body finally adjusted, Kuroo began to thrust it in and out of him. He moved back a bit so he was resting between the boy's legs. As he fucked him with his finger, he leaned back up and began to suck on his nipples, biting and sucking until they were bright red and tender. He moved onto the other one and gave it the same treatment. 

Kuroo added a second finger slowly so he could prepared Kenma for his cock. He wasn't really that thick but he was long so two fingers was all he really needed to prepare him. He began to angle his fingers to try and find Kenma's prostate. He wanted to make him feel good. After a couple of tries, Kenma's body suddenly jolted and he gasped out, clinging to Kuroo. A smirk came across Kuroo's features and he chuckled a bit before he began to hit that spot over and over again. 

Kenma was flushed and gasping. He couldn't handle the abuse to his prostate. Nobody had ever touched him there before and it was a whole new experience. His body didn't seem to want to listen to him as it clenched around Kuroo's fingers. He was already so close. Quickly his hand shot out and grabbed Kuroo's wrist. 

"Stop. Fuck me. Now," Kenma commanded and Kuroo was in no position to deny his lover that. 

Kuroo pulled his fingers out of the boy. He was about to reach down and pump his own cock a bit but Kenma was way ahead of him and was stroking him. If Kenma was already close then he wanted to get Kuroo just as close to the edge as he was. Kuroo groaned and rocked his hips forward into the touch. Before he could even line his cock up with Kenma's hole the boy stopped him.

"You better be using a condom if you're gonna act like a slut," Kenma sneered out at him. Kuroo was taken a back for a moment and then nodded. It was only fair. Until he could get tested, he wanted to make sure that he wasn't giving anything to Kenma. Quickly, he grabbed a condom out from the drawer and then slipped it onto his cock with ease. He'd had sex with enough girls to know exactly how to put one on. No girl wanted to get pregnant on a one night stand. He lubed up condom just enough so glide into Kenma without hurting him and then placed the lube back down on the bed side table. 

Kuroo took a deep breath. He was about to fuck Kenma for the first time. If he ever wrote a book about the high lights of his life, this would definitely be one of them. He was nervous and excited and jittery and turned on and so ridiculously in love with this blonde kitten. He grabbed his cock and lined himself up with Kenma's entrance. The boy's legs were resting over his hips and he seemed relaxed enough even though Kuroo could hear his strained breathing. 

Slowly Kuroo pushed his cock inside of Kenma. The blonde's hands went right to Kuroo's shoulders to grip him tightly and his nails dug sharply into his shoulders. He groaned at just how tight Kenma was as he slid even deeper inside of him and winced at the feeling of the nails. Kuroo was worried he was going to lose his vision. He'd never had better sex in his life and even with the condom on it felt fantastic. He could feel every pulse and clench around his cock. 

Kenma on the other hand was feeling mixed up between ecstasy and the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life. Besides maybe breaking his nose the other night. He was trying to force his body to relax around Kuroo to allow him inside. Once the dark haired boy was fully seated inside of him, he took a few deep breaths. Kuroo was bracing himself above Kenma with his arms on either side of the boy's head and he was shaking lightly. His entire body's instincts were telling him to fuck Kenma and fuck him rough and fast. If he did that though, he'd hurt Kenma and the boy would never forgive him. 

He wasn't used to having sex with men and having to wait to fuck them. With all the girls he'd been with he'd never have to. Their bodies made their own lubricant and they weren't tight because they were so turned on. Kenma's body was the tightest thing he'd ever been inside. When Kenma's nails finally stopped digging into his skin so roughly, Kuroo took the hint and slowly began to thrust into the boy. A soft shudder made it's way through his body at the feeling. 

Kenma was so beautiful and Kuroo felt tears prickling at his eyes. He was so in love with him that he never wanted to give him up. The last thing he wanted to do was make Kenma leave him or stop loving him. And he had fucked everything up by trying to do right by Kenma. He realized now that he should have just admitted to Kenma how he felt about him and trusted in the universe. Everything would eventually work itself out and so it had. 

The blonde allowed his eyes to close so he could feel every push and pull of Kuroo. He didn't want to admit it to himself but this was the happiest that he'd ever been. Here in Kuroo's arms with the man pulsing inside of him. He whined softly and then looked up at Kuroo to see the man staring down at him. He blushed and then looked away for a second before his hands tangled themselves in Kuroo's hair. Kenma pulled the dark haired boy down to him and then they were kissing slowly as Kuroo's hips continued to snap forward. His abs were clenching and he felt the need to come creeping up on him. 

"Fuck," he gasped out into Kenma's mouth before he nipped at his lip. "I'm so close."

Kenma nodded. He was feeling the same. Kuroo sped up his thrusts until he was slamming into the boy at a rushed pace. Kenma felt like Kuroo was going to break him in half but he couldn't deny that it felt good. Especially as Kuroo's hands went below his hips and the angle changed. The tip of Kuroo's cock began to slam right into Kenma's prostate. 

In their new position Kenma's cock was trapped between them and was rubbing against Kuroo's strong abs and Kenma's soft stomach. Kuroo knew he was going to come soon. His orgasm was fast approaching. Three more thrusts and he was shooting his cum into the condom. Kenma arched his back off the bed and screamed loudly. His hands clenched the sheets so tight they became white knuckled and then he was coming all over Kuroo's stomach. 

Kuroo was panting violently from all the energy he had exerted. Sweat drenched him from head to toe and he was sure that he smelled disgusting. There was nothing he could do about it though as he pulled out of the boy and flopped down next to Kenma on his bed. He slowly removed the condom and then tossed it in the trash next to his bed.

After a few moments he turned to look at the blonde boy whose eyes were glazed over and he was trembling. The dark haired boy slowly moved back over to Kenma and pushed his legs apart to get a good look at his entrance and thighs. Kuroo moved a finger across the boy's entrance and watched it twitch a bit. When Kenma noticed when he was doing, he quickly swatted away his hands and slammed his legs shut. 

"Get out of there, Kuroo," he whined and pushed at the boy's head to get him away. 

Kuroo chuckled a bit and then moved back before he pulled Kenma into his arms and rested his face in the nape of his neck.

"What are we?" Kuroo whispered against his ear with a soft chuckle. Kenma narrowed his eyes at him and then rolled his eyes. 

"Don't use your stupid meme's on me you fuck boy," he scolded before he turned in Kuroo's arms and shoved his face into his chest. They both smelled like sex but if this was the only downfall of having sex with Kuroo then Kenma would live with it. 

"You never answered my question," Kuroo commented after a few seconds of letting Kenma get comfortable. He wrapped his arms around Kenma and held him tight to his chest. If he never had to let Kenma go again, then he wouldn't. 

"Whatever you want us to be, I guess," he answered.

Kuroo looked deep in thought for a few seconds before he pulled back away from Kenma and stared down at him. Kenma was everything that he had ever wanted. They'd been best friends for years and while they may have both ruined each other, they were the only thing keeping the other sane. 

"Marry me," Kuroo stated. Kenma promptly looked up at Kuroo and flicked him in the nose.

"No," Kenma scoffed. Kuroo had lost his mind if he thought Kenma was just going to all of a sudden marry him just because they'd had sex once. 

"Fine. Date me. Be my boyfriend. Wear stupid matching sweaters with me and do Christmas cards every year to send back to our families. Go on dates with me to the movies, the park, ice skating, play volleyball together, play video games. We can fuck whenever we want. I can kiss you all the time and...and tell everyone about my beautiful boyfriend. And I will brag about you to every single person I meet. I only hope you'd be as proud of me," Kuroo replied. Kenma's heart clenched in his chest. Half of those things sounded ridiculous to the blonde but he'd do anything if Kuroo was there with him. A few tears escaped from his eyes and he wiped them away quickly, hoping Kuroo hadn't noticed.

"I guess so," he stuttered out a bit. He seemed nervous even though this was exactly what he had wanted his entire life. He'd spent years pining over Kuroo just wishing that the dark haired boy would notice him. Now he finally had. But apparently he had been noticing him all along. Kenma was still mad at Kuroo for lying to him for years but they would work that out as time went on. He couldn't stay mad at him for long. He was too stupid and cute with that goofy looking smile on his face and the hearts in his eyes. 

Kuroo had never been so elated. Every God in every religion had shined down upon him to get Kenma to say yes to dating him. He was lucky. Kenma could have pushed him away and told him to fuck off but he hadn't. They were finally going to live happily ever after. Just as Kuroo was about to saying something sweet back to him, Kenma's eyes widened and he shoved off of Kuroo before running towards their bathroom. He made it just in time and promptly vomited right into the toilet. 

"You alright?" He called out to his boyfriend. 

"I am never drinking again," Kenma groaned out. After a few seconds Kuroo heard the water running and then Kenma brushing his teeth. He walked back into the bedroom a few minutes later and then flopped down onto the bed. Kuroo couldn't help but laugh a little bit at how ridiculous everything was. The small blonde then curled up against Kuroo with his head on his chest. Kuroo's arm slipped under Kenma and he kissed the top of his head before resting. This was his own personal version of happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope everyone enjoyed my first Haikyuu fanfiction! I'm sorry this was so sad but I hope you liked it anyway. I wasn't going to originally end this story happily but I showed it to my boyfriend and then felt bad that I was making Kenma miserable. So I had to fix it so they both were miserable and then they became better. Yay gay volleyball boys!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want!
> 
> magicanimetrash.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this being so sad? But it was just something I'd been feeling I needed to write and so here it is. I hope you enjoyed even though it was so sad. There will be a second chapter though where everything may or may not be fixed!
> 
> Here's my tumblr btw if anyone wants to follow me 
> 
> magicanimetrash.tumblr.com


End file.
